myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Time Chaos Beatdown Deck
This deck is for those few who still have and love the older cards (ranging back in some cases all the way to Metal Raiders, Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, etc.). The point is simple annihilation and this deck provides the cards to do so. Chaos/Beatdown Strategies This crosses into two deck genres, the chaos genre (Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Sorcerer, etc.) and the standard beatdown deck (kill the opponent as quickly as possible). Your best friend is going to be, surprisingly enough, the attacking opponent. They will annihilate a goodly number of your monsters, which will give you plenty of fodder for powerhouse chaos cards. Don't be afraid to use your effect monsters, but be wary of long lasting magic/trap cards - they stand a good chance of being destroyed. Only a few "necessary" cards of that sort were included, such as Premature Burial and Call of the Haunted. The Actual Deck MONSTERS Opticlops x1 Skilled Dark Magician x1 - don't bother with the effect, just the 1900 attack Summoned Skull x1 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End x1 - this card is a must for any decent chaos deck - duel ending effect Dark Ruler Ha Des x1 Invader of Darkness x1 - pretty nasty effect - no Mystical Space Typhoon, Rush Recklessly, or other tricks like that Brron, Mad King of Dark World x1 - good on attack and as a graveyard builder - discard effect Wall of Illusion x1 - just high enough attack to present a problem for no tribute monsters (in general) Relinquished x1 Chaos Sorcerer x1 - another nasty effect to limit your opponent's moves Dark Blade x1 Zure, Knight of Dark World x1 Vampire Lord x1 - don't underestimate this card just because of a somewhat low attack - deathly effective in a pinch Gearfried the Iron Knight x1 Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei x1 - sadly a one hit wonder, but well worth the effort Labyrinth Wall x1 Exiled Force x1 Granmarg the Rock Monarch - monarchs are always welcome in a beatdown deck Battle Footballer x1 Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch - even if the effect fails, Thestalos has 2400 attack Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning x1 - and he brings the end to your opponent swiftly, if used properly X-Head Cannon x1 Magician of Faith x1 - invaluable Banisher of the Light x1 - keep it face down or tribute it ASAP Mystical Elf x1 Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke x1 - deathly agasint, say, Labyrinth Wall or Woodborg Inpachi The Forgiving Maiden x1 White Ninja x1 Skilled White Magician x1 - again, don't bother with the effect 7 Colored Fish x2 Girochin Kuwagata x1 Harpie's Brother x1 Princess of Tsurugi x1 - can deal up to 3000 damage in an ideal situation MAGIC Black Illusion Ritual x1 - obviously necessary for Relinquished Scapegoat x1 - perfect fodder for Relinquished Butterfly Dagger - Elma x1 Malevolent Nuzzler x1 Spell Absorption x1 - just an extra victory buffer Dark Room of Nightmare x1 Meteor of Destruction x1 Fissure x1 Graceful Charity x1 - another graveyard filler Dian Keto the Cure Master x1 - highly underappreciated nowadays Card Destruction x1 - try not to use this with a chaos monster in your hand! Change of Heart x1 - steal an attacker or some tribute for Relinquished, Summoned Skull, what have you Creature Swap x1 Goblin Thief x1 Ookazi x1 Dark Core x1 Pot of Greed x1 - staple card Nobleman of Crossout x1 Lightning Vortex x1 - fills the graveyard and takes care of some pests on your opponents side of the field Soul Exchange x1 Monster Reborn x1 Heavy Storm x1 Giant Trunade x1 - secure a safer attack by knocking out the potentially nasty magic/trap cards over there Question x1 Premature Burial x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Poison of the Old Man x1 TRAPS Dust Tornado x1 Torrential Tribute x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Call of the Haunted x1 Trap Hole x1 Just Desserts x1 - use with great prejudice Draining Shield x1